In recent years, an open protocol has been used for communication between an air conditioner and an air conditioning monitoring and control device in building monitoring systems (for example, see Japanese Patent Publication No. 2002-156143). If this type of open protocol will be used more extensively in the future, even when air conditioners manufactured by several manufacturers are installed in the same building, it will be possible to operate these air conditioners as one system, which consequently increases user convenience.